


Pequeño grillo

by Athenas2004



Category: Horror - Fandom
Genre: Action, Gen, Horror, nofamdon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenas2004/pseuds/Athenas2004
Summary: Una pequeña criatura, ¿Podría lograr algo con su fe?
Relationships: Aaron - Relationship, Axel - Relationship





	Pequeño grillo

**Author's Note:**

> Les aviso, esta historia es mía.

-¡KriKriKri!- 

El grillo cantaba al cielo, sabiendo que una cruel y horrible lluvia se acercaba.

Pequeños animalejos corrían y saltaban, aterrizaban en las personas... para luego, con sus afiladas garras, asesinarlas de la peor forma. El grillo vio esto, pero siguió cantando, como si quisiera invocar algo...

Y así lo logro.

Las nubes rojas ya no aguantaron el líquido contenidas en ellas y terminaron llorando. Una sustancia roja, pegajosa y ácida golpeó en todo el mundo.

Aquéllas extrañas criaturas, los animales y las personas terminaron muertas cuando el agua roja tocó su cuerpo. Cada una creando un gran charco en el piso.

Todos, menos el grillo, terminaron derretidos...

Creyendo que se había salvado, el grillo cantó alegre y, sin darse cuenta de que atras suyo se acercaba un liquido mortal.

Pronto, el pobre grillo termino ahogado.

**Author's Note:**

> Siganme en Wattpad, ahí tengo mas historias.


End file.
